Hotland/Puzzles
The puzzles and shows performed by Mettaton that the protagonist encounters throughout Hotland and the CORE are later revealed to be reactivated by Alphys. On the Genocide Route, Mettaton simply tells the protagonist that Alphys had left and announces his leave. All of the puzzle mechanics have been left disabled and the elevators are fully operational with force fields preventing the protagonist to walk across the second floor of Hotland. Mettaton will then be waiting at the end of the CORE since he changed his mind and decided that he actually wanted to protect people, more specifically, his audience so he transforms into Mettaton NEO. First Floor "Quiz Show" [ write the questions and answers out? explain what happens? ] [ maybe just link to Mettaton/In_Battle tbh ] Reactivated Door Puzzle [ two shooting puzzle; provide screenshots ] [ the left one has a laser ] [ door opens; provide picture of door? ] "Cooking with a Killer Robot" [ you pick things up, alphys "saves" you ] [ you use a jetpack, show's over ] Second Floor The Switch and Belt Puzzle [ press three switches while on a conveyor belt ] [ alphys stops you from pressing the third one, end of puzzle ] The Switching Vent Puzzle [ the complex one with the vents that move ] [ solution is jumping back and forth on the fourth and fifth one ] [ explain glitch where you can jump from the first to the sixth one by pressing c fast enough; link to speedrun maybe ] "MTT NEWS" [ six things ] [ report ] [ six bombs ] Annoying Dog-Bomb BLANK Game Bomb 1 ATK / 0 DEF BLANK Script Bomb 1 ATK / 0 DEF BLANK Present Bomb 1 ATK / 0 DEF BLANK Basket Bomb 1 ATK / 0 DEF BLANK Extremely Agile G. O. W. BLANK [ defuse ] [ end result for defusing all and failing ] Third Floor Reactivated Door Puzzle [ two shooting puzzle; provide screenshots ] [ door; maybe talk about how it leads to muffet ] "Undertale the Musical" + Multicolor Tile Puzzle [ what ] [ solutions maybe; i think there's two ways to do this ] The CORE [ four way pitchfork-like branch with elevator ] Madjick [ wrong lasers ] [ three way branch with room that's called "free battle" to the north of it ] Knight Knight [ faulty laser bridge ] The final area of the CORE, where Alphys gives up on giving the protagonist directions, is a 3x3 maze. The northwest part of the maze contains a trash can with a Glamburger inside and the northeast part of the maze contains 100G. The southwest part of the maze contains a conveyor belt with ice that evaporates to cool down the CORE. A monitor on the wall near the southernmost part of the maze talks about the "Warrior's Path" and the "Sage's Path": * The "Warrior's Path" refers to the room that can be found at the northernmost part of the maze. This path requires the protagonist to fight three groups of enemies before flipping a switch. The battles are always "Whimsalot and Final Froggit" first, "Knight Knight and Madjick" second, and "Final Froggit, Astigmatism, and Whimsalot" last. * The "Sage's Path" refers to the room found at the westernmost part of the maze. This path simply contains a complex shooting puzzle. While both can be solved by the protagonist, only one of these paths needs to be picked to get rid of the force field found at the easternmost part of the maze which prevents the protagonist from accessing the bridge to the end of the CORE. At the end of the CORE is Mettaton who has chosen to divert from Alphys's plan to insert herself into the protagonist's story and make herself seem like a good person. Mettaton will then close the door, preventing Alphys from heroically saving the protagonist from him, and then announces "Attack of the Killer Robot". True Laboratory [ memoryhead sink key --> room next to it ] [ bedroom key --> ] [ bathtub tentacle key --> ] [ snowdrake's mom key --> ] [ i think im supposed to write something about the elevator here ] References